Unbound: The Wild Ride
by Lillium Fiction
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, Vampire Hunter. A Life that she never chose, but is bound to by family. What happens when betrayal happens and she becomes hunted by both sides? Who will help her? AU. Stronger Hinata. Possible HinaxSasu HinaxIta Or HinaxGaa
1. Prologue

This is a story I've been wanting to write for a while now, but didn't really have the time to.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.!

* * *

**Prologue**

_Routine_

She walked along the dark deserted streets, her heels clacking against the worn pavement in a hurried pace. In the far distance a commotion could be heard, screaming and yelling could be heard as she continued on. Even though the commotion went on someone was following her, and she knew it as she shivered from the ominous wind that came from nowhere, the stench of rotting garbage and other unpleasant smells filling her nostrils from the dark alleyways. Tugging her coat closer towards her as a form of comfort she continued on, hearing the faint rustling of clothing coming from behind her. She stopped as she felt a hot wind against the back of her neck, a chill running up her spine.

**"Who's t-there!"** she whispered in a small panic as she turned around to see nothing behind her but the desolate deserted street she had been walking down the past five minutes. A sigh of relief left her lips **"You're getting yourself worked up over nothing..."** she murmured to herself in assurance and turned continuing on her path, glancing backwards every now and then.

She continued walking for a few minutes, without warning she was slammed against the old stone wall of a building, momentarily losing her breath as she heard an amused laugh. Her head was spinning from the impact of her head hitting solid stone, she felt someone breathing against her neck, a small chuckle escaping her captors lips. His hands moved against her body, slipping under her shirt and feeling the smooth warm skin of his prey.

**"S-stop, please p-please stop"** Her pleas came out in whimpers as she struggled weakly against the man who had her pinned against the wall. She felt something wet slide up her neck; a small whimper came from her lips as his tongue left her neck, stiffening in fear. He laughed again, this time a few more people hidden from her sight joined in, melting out from their hiding places in the alleyways and shadows of the street.

**"You hear that? She wants me to stop!"** The man pinning her against the wall said in a mocking voice, looking back to his comrades in amusement as they answered back with laughter. A small smirk crossed the man's pale face again, elongated canines poking out from his mouth.

The man didn't feel the stiffened body against him relax, nor did he feel the movements of her arm reaching under her coat. The only thing that was on his mind was blood, and maybe the body that was pushed against his. The girl against his body was petite, weak and mousy, and that how he liked them, his blood boiled at the images that flashed through his head at what he would do to her before killing her. His confidence was boosted as he heard shouts of encouragement come from his group as if they knew what he was thinking, a lecherous grin spread across his face as he turned towards the petite girl in front of him only to be met with the feel of cold steel pressed under his chin.

He was met with a cold glare coming from the pale eyes of his prey, **"I asked you to stop"** came her even and monotone voice. Before the male could respond his brains flew in every direction behind him, covering some of his comrades. They all went silent as they looked at the sight before them; their leader had been killed by a seemingly weak female. Within an instant their fangs were bared and their eyes flared to life with a deep red, ready to kill.

The woman's face stayed completely devoid of any emotion, pulling out another gun, now she had a set of her beloved 50 calibre Smith and Wesson handguns and kept them to her side. A smirk came to her face as she whispered **"Byakugan!" **the small group of vampires backed away with surprise written on their faces.

**"A Hyuuga!"** the group of vampires whispered in worried tones, unsure whether to fight or stand their ground as Hyuuga's were dangerous people.

Her indigo locks wiped across her face dramatically as she raised her gun, **"Filthy cowards"** she said in a voice loud enough for them to hear but low enough to know what her intentions were. Pushing the charring body of their leader off of herself, the body landing on the ground and exploding into a flurry of ashes. The vampires eyes were locked onto the remains of their leader, too distracted to notice that the Hyuuga had raised her guns and had already started pulling the triggers rapidly of her beloved guns.

This was a routine night for one Hyuuga Hinata: Vampire Hunter.

* * *

R&R!


	2. The Life Of A Hyuuga

Info: Hinata and Neji Are Twins In This Fic. They Are Both 21. Hanabi Is 16 and still the younger sister. AU

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

UnBeta'd

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Life Of A Hyuuga

Hinata arrived at the base hours later; this base was the corporate building of Hyuuga Industries also home of Hyuuga Hiashi and his children for protective reasons. That was the official story anyways, but the building had an underground compound are where the Hyuuga vampire hunters resided and lived, including Hiashi and his own children.

Hinata did not bother to greet the passing hunters as she walked out of the elevators and towards her father's underground office as they held distaste for her. She did not need to let herself be known as she stepped into his office, he sat there looking over many mission reports and files. He did not look up as she walked up to his desk, and she did not bother to sit in the chair that was facing his desk. She found it a little too intimidating for her, as her father used the seating arrangement for that very tactic towards the other Hyuuga hunters.

**"The vampires that have been causing trouble in the west end of the city have been eliminated father."** Hinata said respect clearly evident in her voice as she bowed slightly. He was the leader of this clan for a good reason and she and everyone else knew that. As she awaited a response from her father, her hair had fallen from her shoulder and pointed towards the floor letting flakes of dried blood fall onto her father's compulsively clean white floor.

**"Very good Hinata, I assume that no one had seen or heard anything?"** muttered Hiashi as he continued to look over the papers on his desk. He did not bother looking up as he awaited an answer, he ran two industries that both pulled in a lot of income and profit for his family and he did not need to pay anyone to keep quiet.

**"Hai, father"** Hinata said her voice monotone as she continued to look at the dried flakes of blood on the floor, and moving back into a standing position. Hinata had made many mistakes in her five years of hunting, and her father never let her forget it, making her into the person she is today.

**"Good Hinata, you may leave"** He did not bother to look up from his work as he continued on, far too busy to be fretting over his eldest daughter. Hinata gave a nod as she turned to walk out, unaffected by her father's lack of affections towards her as she was used to it.

**"Hinata**" Hiashi muttered out as she was ready to step out of his office, Hinata turned to look towards her father a mildly curious look on her face as she awaited his response.

**"Please go to the infirmary room to check out that wound on your head"** Hiashi mumbled as he continued to look over his papers. Hinata gave a small nod as she looked towards her father one last time, seeing his Byakugan activated and walked out.

Hiashi let out a small sigh as he continued his paper work. His eldest daughter Hinata was like her mother, unfit for this line of work, but nevertheless she was obligated to as it was clan tradition. Hinata had the same indigo coloured locks, lavender tinted eyes, and that same crushed personality Kumiko had. Kumiko was dead inside when he had met her, she was another who had been thrown without warning into this world of vampires and murdering, and he had seen the spark reignite when she had met her. Shaking his head he cleared his mind of those thoughts, it was not time to reminisce but rather continue with his paperwork.

* * *

Hinata passed many Hyuuga's in the underground compound its walls a bleak and bright white, matching the floor and any other accents to the walls and ceilings. This made any speck of dust, dirt or blood quite noticeable if it were to land on the walls or floors.

Hinata took a familiar route down the many halls towards the infirmary she had visited constantly in her beginning years of becoming a hunter. Stepping into the infirmary she took her place on a bed that was unoccupied, it only took a few minutes for one of the medical staff to check her over and send her on her way. Being daughter of the clan leader meant you were treated and taken care of quicker than others, which other Hyuuga's held distaste for but she did not care.

**"Hinata-Nee!"** came the loud and exuberant voice of her younger sister, small arms wrapping around her waist. Hinata looked down at her younger sister in front of her, giving her a small smile.

**"Hanabi-Chan"** Hinata murmured lightly as she patted the young girls head. Her name suited her very well in her mind as she returned the hug.

**"I finished another assignment! Soon enough I'll be as good as you and Neji-Nii!"** Hanabi exclaimed as she kept her arms around her big sister, pale white eyes looking up at her in joy. Hinata would never know why her little sister was so proud of this line of work, but at least her sister was happy for now and that was all that mattered to her.

**"I'm sure you will Hanabi-chan, you're so talented."** Hinata smiled as she gave her words of encouragement, slowly pulling out of her grasp. Hinata felt the need to compliment her sister as this was what she wanted to do, and it was backed by her near prodigal skills displayed at so young an age, just like Hiashi and Neji. Hinata knew that Hanabi had yet to face the realities of becoming a hunter in this family and it would soon happen, and she would turn out like the rest of the hunters; cold, quiet and serious. After all it was only Hanabi's beginning year as a Hyuuga vampire hunter and she still thought of it as some game.

**"Well I'm off to report to dad, I'll see you later Nee-chan"** Hanabi gave one last smile as she walked away. Hinata's smiled faded as she let out a sigh and walked towards her room. This gave her time to think as said room was on the opposite side of the compound she was in now.

Hinata knew her family held a large responsibility on their shoulders as they were trusted with the special ability of hunting vampires. The byakugan and ocular gift that gave them the ability to see through many things, but it also helped them see the vampires of this world. It also helped them perfect a style of martial arts used for killing vampires, focusing on their vital pressure points and killing them instantly. It was a gift given to them by some god to protect the humans of this world, shaking her head she couldn't be bothered to remember the legend.

The Hyuuga had adversaries also the vampire clans as old as the Hyuuga. Their main problems were always, The Uchiha and Subaku, but it seemed there were new vampire covenants and these were mainly; Sound and Akatsuki, those also had been raising hell. There were also Vampire hunting clans and covenants also; The Inuzuka's which incorporated Dogs while hunting, The Aburame's which incorporated Insects, and the Hunters council which watched over everything that happened.

Hinata wished she wasn't born into this life truth be told, but everyone already knew that. This whole thing had been dumped onto her head when she turned sixteen, well also her twin brother Neji. Hinata couldn't believe it neither could Neji. They were both shocked by what they had heard and accepted their fate, well Neji had more than Hinata. Hinata wanted to live a normal life, become a normal person with a normal job but she never had the nerve to speak up. Now she had regretted it completely, but that was five years ago, she had learned to accept her fate as Neji did.

Hinata arrived at her room quicker than she had thought, but it made no difference in her nightly routines after hunting. She would head into her private bathroom; shower away all the blood and grime, dress in casual clothing and head to bed, her beloved handguns under her pillows.

* * *

Hinata awoke the next morning to someone knocking at her door; the knocks were quick and stern. _'Neji'_ Hinata mentally groaned as she pushed herself up and out of bed looking at her alarm clock in the process _'5 am'_.

**"What is it Neji?"** Hinata muttered towards the door as she brushed the sleep from her eyes and started to actually awaken. Opening the door she was met with a serious Neji, his arms crossed over his chest and in his hands a mission scroll.

**"We have a mission tonight"** Neji muttered, a serious look on his face as usual. Hinata raised an eyebrow. Neji and Hinata were always sent on separate missions in fear of compromising many missions in case the other were to become endangered if sibling feelings came into play. Hinata opened her mouth to question him but was quickly cut off.

**"It's an important mission; we've found the whereabouts of four Akatsuki members in the city. Father has assigned us the task."** Hinata grew serious at Neji's explanation and nodded her head, but it was still illogical as to why her father would send both of them. Neji was one of the top hunters within the clan and so was Hinata but she was not as good as others.

**"Hai, when do we leave?"** Hinata spoke as all her attention was focused on her twin brother, ready to go at any moment.

**"At dusk, be ready by then"** Neji spoke as he handed Hinata the scroll and walked off, his clothing slightly dishevelled and Hinata guessed he had just returned from his own mission. A small smile quirked onto her lips as she watched her brother leave, shutting her door opening her scroll reading over the mission contents that had been given.

Her pale lavender eyes widened as she read who the four Akatsuki members were; Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki. Hinata glared at the scroll as her face became serious. Tonight was not going to be easy at all.

* * *

R&R!


	3. Awry

I do not own Naruto, nor it's characters.

UnBeta'd

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Awry_

Many people sat around a conference table, the room would be completely dark if not for the one or two lamps that were placed in the room. Everyone sat in tense silence as their features were shadowed completely, the dim light from the lamps giving away only their silhouettes as they looked on in the direction of the main seat. Each member was brought out of their own thoughts as footsteps could be heard beyond the closed doors of the meeting room, staring at the door as it opened to show Sasuke Uchiha, second son of Fugaku Uchiha and next in line for control of the Uchiha Vampire Clan. Looks of disapproval and annoyance crossed many of the members sitting in their seats as they watched Sasuke Uchiha take his seat next to his father.

**"Glad you could join us Sasuke."** the disapproving voice of Fugaku Uchiha muttered as he looked around at the other council members then down towards his papers. Sasuke was indifferent as he looked at his father waiting for him to announce why this meeting was called so suddenly.

**"I have called an emergency meeting for one reason"** Fugaku paused to look around at the council members then down towards the papers he held in his hand. **"The Hyuuga's have eliminated many of our clansmen to point where the numbers are near massacre status within the last few months."** Sasuke's attention was drawn to the meeting on hearing of the Hyuuga problem, and looked towards his father.

**"We have gotten information from an insider within Hyuuga walls that the Hyuuga heirs have been sent on the same mission"** Once Fugaku had finished his sentence murmurs and conversation among the council members had started instantly, until Fugaku Uchiha raised his hand to silence them. **"The mission consists of capturing the Vampires of Akatsuki known as Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Itachi Uchiha. We must capture them before they can complete their mission"** Sasuke's head snapped towards his father's direction in disbelief, as had everyone else within the council room.

**"We must kill them not capture them! They must be dealt with!"** came a cry of protest from one of the other council members, still shrouded in shadow and eyes glowing a bright red as many others cried and muttered in agreement.

**"Silence!"** Everyone in the room ceased their cries of outrage and disapproval as Fugaku stood from his seat anger clearly evident in his eyes at his subordinate's lack of control. **"We shall take them hostage, and my plan beyond that is for me to know since you cannot control your tongues!"** Fugaku Uchiha roared as he watched the many council members shrink back into their seat besides Sasuke who looked at the scene with a small smirk.

**"Sasuke since you seem so smug about this you will be the one to retrieve them"** Fugaku said with command in his voice, looking at his son and challenging him to voice his objections. No remarks were made and nodded for his son to leave the meeting.

Sasuke stood up abruptly and left the meeting room with a small scowl plastered onto his face. Sasuke continued down the hall and looked to his watch, he had two hours before the sun would set and it would be best to plan and acquire another team member for this mission.

* * *

Hinata and Neji sat outside on the patio of an outdoor cafe that overlooked a park to create a beautiful scenic view. Neji was reading a small newspaper as Hinata looked on towards the normal lives that people completely ignorant of the monsters around them with yearning. How she wished she was the one living that ignorant life, a small cynical smirk crossed her features as she watched a young man and woman push along a baby stroll all the while smiling and laughing with each other. Her fate was already decided, born into this damned world...literally.

**"Hina..."** Neji spoke up catching Hinata's attention, he could read the features of her face and knew exactly what she was thinking about, the far off look was a giveaway. Shooting her a look, she straightened up and nodded slightly and continued to look around as the sky continued to grow dark.

From what information they were given the Akatsuki were spotted frequently around this area and it was obvious their base was somewhere near here. All they had to do was bring them out and that took some waiting.

Hinata and Neji knew the plan as there was always theatrics in the tactics of Hyuuga's, and their plan didn't take too long as they activated their ocular powers when two of four men that were far too good looking walked past the cafe and earned sighs and appreciative stares from the female patrons, and rather annoyed and jealous stares from male patrons.

Hinata looked where the female patrons eyes seemed to wander and fell upon the group of men, her mouth opened slightly and her eyes grew slightly wide as she looked at the men, they were all of the Akatsuki members that happened to be the main targets in their mission. Neji coughed lightly and she knew the theatrics were about to begin, it wasn't for fun but rather reality, whether it was a faked break up or going seperate ways to produce and ambush a vampire to other tactics.

Hinata snapped her attention back towards Neji a small blush on her face **"A-ah I'm S-sorry Haruko...What wh-where you saying?"** Hinata shyly looked down as her fake auburn locks shielded her eyes from Neji and looked over towards the small group of Akatsuki vampires a shy look on her face. Both Hinata and Neji wearing disguises as the Hyuuga were very noticeable.

Hinata quickly looked away and blushed furiously as the silver haired Akatsuki vampire looked towards her and flashed her a sly grin. On the inside she was disgusted at herself, but anything to get rid of the vampires.

Neji faked a look of jealousy as he looked at Hinata and then towards Hidan **"Maeko..."** Neji directed the fake name towards Hinata with a cold jealous undertone as ploy.

**"Haruko, would you like t-to g-go now?"** Hinata murmured slightly worried as she chewed her lip and looked up to meet Neji's glare as he gave a curt nod.

Hinata got up as Neji already had his coat on and was waiting for her, she fumbled with her coat as she tried to put it on, ah yes her shy fumbling persona was a great vampire lure. Looking up as she put on her jacket she caught the eyes of the same silver haired Akatsuki staring at her, a large blush crept up her cheeks as she looked down to tie her jacket. Neji and Hinata walked out of the cafe after leaving their money on the table, Neji's hand wrapped around Hinata's tiny wrist and dragged her along. The whole time she could feel his eyes on her.

They walked down the street keeping their act on, Hinata intertwined her fingers with Neji's own, after a few seconds she whispered a meek and tearful **"I'm sorry"**. Neji didn't stop walking until they made it down a fairly deserted street where there were old broken down houses with no sign of life.

Hinata looked down at her shoes the whole time until Neji stopped and she ran into his back, his fake black hair tickled her face as she backed away **"S-sorry Haruko, W-w-what is I-it?"**

Neji looked back at her a stony look on his face, she looked up at him then back down a blush on her face **"Maeko, it's over"** Neji turned to look ahead then started walking away.

Hinata feigned fake shock, and tears started to brim at the corner of her eyes. This was not a persona she invented but rather her personality before she became a vampire hunter, this was the best as most vampires liked the _"weaklings"_ for prey. It was a coward's way in Hinata's mind but she would continue playing this game until either she or the vampires were dead.

Hinata was wiping the false tears from her eyes before they could fall, knowing that _"he"_ was following her. Standing there for a few minutes she waited until the tears dried and she looked slightly presentable, with this she looked down towards the pavement dejectedly.

Hinata let out a small squeak as she ran into something solid and soft, looking up she was met with bright pink eyes, a small gasp escaped her lips as he flashed her a menacing grin. Hinata backed up and summoned a small blush to her cheeks.

**"Well hello there..."** Hinata looked down as Hidan spoke muttering an embarrassed **"Sorry"** to the man and she started to fidget with her hands. **"What's a little thing like you doing out in a place like this?"** came his smirking reply as he wrapped his hands arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her closer towards him.

Hinata feigned shock as she looked up at him with wide eyes, a small blush creeping its way upon her cheeks. Hidan leaned towards her neck, inhaling her scent a small smirk crossed his features.

**"I love the smell of fear..."** His tone was a cold and playful one as he kissed her neck, moving towards her jugular.

Hinata didn't wait for him to bite into her neck as she reached for the gun in her holster that is until she realised it was gone, her body went stiff as she felt something press against the curve of her back.

**"You're not that clever Hyuuga"** Hidan muttered as he looked at the shocked Hyuuga with mirth. Hinata gave him a small glare, Hinata let out a loud scream which caught the Akatsuki vampire off guard. Hinata waited for Neji to arrive that is until she realised he wasn't too far away being subdued by the remaining Akatsuki vampires in his own battle.

Hinata looked at Neji in disbelief then towards Hidan who looked confused towards her, Hinata looked at him for a few seconds before raising her fist and slamming it into his face full force, knocking him back into the ground. Hinata reached for the remaining gun in her other holster finding it in its rightful place. A wave of relief washed over her as she pulled it out and pulled the trigger as the gun pointed towards Hidan. Her relief was soon replaced with dread as Hidan was not on the ground anymore but rather standing beside her, looking at the bullet hole in the asphalt.

Letting out a whistle he put his arm around the petite Hyuuga **"Nice shot"**he mocked as he held the gun she had previously let into his grasp under her chin. Hinata grit her teeth as her head tilted up from the gun being put under her chin, Hidan turned her around towards where Neji was with the other three Akatsuki vampires. He was holding his own fairly well and this made her slightly aggravated that she was outdone by one Akatsuki vampire.

Hinata muttered a quick **"Byakugan!"**slamming her elbow into the abdomen of the vampire beside her, before the trigger of her gun that was currently in Hidan's hand could be pulled she leaned backwards moving her chin away from the gun and followed through with a back flip. Hinata landed on her feet in a low crouch, pulling out senbons from her weapons pouch hidden under her skirt strapped snugly to her thigh and quickly threw them towards Hidan. Said vampire let out a string of curses as he felt the senbons pierce his skin and disabling his left arm that held her gun.

Hinata manoeuvred towards Hidan kicking her gun into the air with her feet, and following through with a full rotation before catching the gun in the air and aiming both guns straight between the eyes of a dumbstruck Hidan.

Hinata was ready to pull the trigger but her attention was diverted as she heard the pained scream come from the fight her brother was in. Hinata turned to look towards the direction of his voice only to see a horrible scene, her brother being held by the two Akatsuki members named Kakuzu and Kisame, while Itachi Uchiha had bit down onto his neck, draining him of his blood.

**"Neji!"**Hinata screamed in horror as she ran the quickest she's ever had to, firing off shots towards the three. Hinata knew she was rushing off into battle without thinking of a plan but Neji was her brother and she'd be damned if she let him die. Hinata ducked under the powerful fist of Kisame as he let go of the nearly dead Neji to attack along with Kakuzu. Hinata quickly rotated on the ball off her foot as her Byakugan blazed in anger, she struck six points in his body disabling the right upper quadrant of his torso, arm included. Doing another spin on the opposite foot she came face to face with Kisame, and her right fist connected with his face knocking him to his right with a heavy force.

Hinata ducked as she saw something coming towards her within the last second, the thing retracted towards it carrier and that was Kakuzu's left hand attached by some sort of black thread. Hinata stood in slight shock but pointed her gun towards Kisame on the ground and fired off six shots into the man before charging towards Kakuzu, firing off well aimed shots towards the man. Hinata did not waste time as she dodged his onslaught of attacks once she got close enough for close combat fighting.

Kakuzu was fast but Hinata was frantic and skilled, she didn't drag out the fight as she needed to save her brother and slammed her elbow into his jaw with such force that he was thrown to the right his head hitting the pavement with force. Hinata rotated once again and did a drop axe kick with her reinforced stiletto heel from her disguise making contact with his face. Hinata quickly swung her leg over to get up quickly, pulling out her gun tucked into its holster, and looked towards Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata glared at Itachi and charged at him after firing seven rounds into the dazed Kakuzu. Hinata let out a scream as she launched herself into the air with a powerful kick, catching the elder Uchiha's attention. The Uchiha pulled his fangs from the neck of his nearly dead captive and looked towards the sound only to be met with an image of the female Hyuuga lunging towards him and a very painful pistol whip to his cheek. Itachi's head snapped towards the right, Itachi was ready to kill her until he found himself looking down the barrel of her gun, skilfully he dodged the bullet as she fired and in the process let go of his captive.

Hinata didn't take a moment to watch her brother fall but quickly caught him. The adrenaline pumping in her system was enormous as she lifted him up and fired off shots into Itachi's direction, the bullets hitting their mark.

**"Neji! Neji stay with me!"**Hinata screamed as she ran with tremendous speed towards their vehicle hidden away not too far from their location. It didn't take Hinata long to get herself and Neji into the car and speed off. **"Neji! Neji stay up!"** Hinata yelled towards Neji as tears threatened to fall as her gaze shifted from the road towards the barely conscious Neji bleeding in the passenger's seat constantly.

* * *

Uknown to her the vampires were still alive recovering and standing up looking towards the speeding car with amused and irritated looks, they had certainly underestimated the two but it was due time before they would need their help. A smirk crossed Itachi's features as he knew what was to come.

Hidan was the last of them to get up cradling his left arm **"That bitch is going to pay!"** Hidan snarled as he turned to look in the direction the car had went, his eyes blazing a fierce and bright red.

**"We underestimated them, we are the ones who paid for such foolishness"** Itachi muttered as her pulled the non-effective bullets from their wounds without flinching, Kakuzu and Hidan following suit. They were vampires but not just any vampires, they were a special case as they cotninued to look on towards the direction the car had left dissapearing within the blink of an eye.

* * *

Hinata drove like a maniac as she rushed towards the Headquarters, screaming at Neji to stay up constantly and with her determination it didn't take long before they made it towards the front entrance of headquarters.

Hinata rushed over towards Neji's side and opened the door trying to lift him up but it seemed her Adrenaline was startign to dissapate.

**"There she is! Oh Kami she's killed Neji also! Kill her! Kill the damned traitor!"**Yelled one of the Hyuuga guards as he looked towards the blood soaked Hinata and the dying Neji, fear and anger in his eyes. Hinata looked over towards the guards with comfusiom until she saw her younger sister run out with hunters on either side of her. Hanabi looked towards her then Neji in shock, Hinata opened her mouth trying to ask what was going on.

Hanabi interrupted her as she exploded with anger **"First you kill father and now Neji?"** Hanabi cried out, tears starting to fall from her eyes. **"Seize her!"** Hanabi yelled as she got out her own set of guns. Hinata stood there stunned at Hanabi's words.

_'Father is dead?_' Hinata looked on towards the hunters and the guards that were coming towards her frozen in shock.

**"Hinata!"** Neji yelled out in his weakened and nearly drained state, breaking Hinata from her small trance, Hinata looked towards her brother as she snapped out of her trance, closing Neji's door and sliding herself over the hood of the car and getting into the drivers seat as quick as possible dodging the bullets that came for her. Hinata let out shaky breaths as she stepped on the gas and screeched down the road, tears flowing down her cheeks.

**"Wh-what the fuck is going on?"** Hinata murmured as she wiped her tears away, hearing the bullets hit the back of their car as they escaped.

* * *

Chapter End

Reveiw!


End file.
